1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a socket and more specifically to one featuring movable lids for shielding plug holes, which is used for the occasions that a user is inserting a stick-like object into any of the plug holes of the socket incidentally or intentionally, where the movable lids are available to barricade the insertion of the stick-like object, to keep the user from the hazard of an electrical shock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric power has been broadly using in the daily lives since its utilization, including all kinds of electric appliances, for instance: refrigerators, electric fans, washers, lightings, computers and the like, which are all activated by the electric power to enrich life. To make use of the electric power is subject to the insertion of the two (or three) pins of the plug of the power cord of an electric appliance in the plug holes of the socket (could be a wall type or an extension cord) for the electric connection purpose, and the electric appliance is then available for use and which signifies the importance of the sockets. In terms of structural combination, prior sockets comprise: a shell, having a hollow internally for the accommodation of two conducting clips, which are connected to the bare ends of the power cord for the electric conduction; a panel, having at least two plug holes that penetrate the panel and correspond to the conducting slips respectively, where the plug holes each is plugged in by the corresponding pin of at least two pins of an electric plug, which enables contact and clamping of the two pins by the conducting clips, for the conduction of the electric power from the power cord to those two pins.
The aforementioned structural combination and usage of the prior sockets are fairly familiar to the majority of the public and belong to frequent experiences of their daily lives. However, the prior sockets have a severe defect, that is, the path from each plug hole on the panel to the corresponding conducting clip is uncovered; therefore, those children with exceeding curiosity are quite easy to insert a stick-like object into any of the plug holes of the socket, to touch the corresponding conducting clip. Once the object is electrically conductive, an electric shock or a short circuit is brought about easily, which substantially endangers those children.